Golfers frequently employ the use of wheeled golf carts to transport golf clubs when playing golf. Most wheeled carts are not designed or built to support a beverage. A variety of beverage holders adapted to be attached to the wheeled golf cart are available. However, these beverage holders typically require a great number of parts, require complicated installation, and are expensive to manufacture, or do not provide the requisite stability or fail to prevent the beverage from spilling over changes in terrain. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,968 to Staschiak is directed to a beverage holder for a golf cart that includes a complex clamping portion that is difficult to install or remove. The clamping portion is made of a bracket having grooved interlocking pieces. Moreover, Stachiak employs a keyhole attachment for the beverage holder portion that is prone to detachment over rough terrain. Moreover, this particular design does not prevent theft. Loss of the beverage holder portion renders the apparatus useless.
Therefore, a need exists for an inexpensive beverage holder apparatus that is relatively simple, easily installed and can be used with all types of wheeled golf carts.